Mitch Dolgen (TV Series)
Mitch Dolgen is a survivor introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Mitch owned an ice cream truck before joining the Army. He then decided to join and become a tank operator. When the outbreak occurred he left post in his tank, joined later by his brother Pete. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Dead Weight" Mitch, along with a few others at his camp, find Philip and Meghan and invite them to the camp. Later on, they go to raid a camp, but Mitch's younger brother, Pete, refuses to hurt anyone, much to the dismay of Mitch and Philip. Later on, Philip kills Pete, and informs Mitch why. Mitch is visibly upset by his brothers death, but after Philip tells him why he did it, he understands why it needed to be done. Later, Philip takes charge of the camp and Mitch becomes his right hand man. "Too Far Gone" Mitch takes part in Philip's assault against Rick Grimes' group at the prison. During the battle, he uses the tank to knock down the jail's fences and destroy much of the jail itself until Daryl Dixon tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, but is confronted by Daryl, who aims his crossbow at him. Though he puts up his hands in surrender, he is shot through the heart by Daryl. Death Killed by *Daryl Dixon Daryl tosses a grenade down the tank's gun barrel. Though Mitch manages to get out of the tank before the grenade goes off, he is killed seconds later when Daryl shoots him in the chest with his crossbow. Since his brain was not destroyed, it can be assumed he will reanimate, if not devoured first. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: * At least one unnamed person (Out of Mercy) * Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Pete Dolgen Mitch is the older of the two brothers and often teased Pete. After The Governor kills Pete, Mitch mourns briefly but is more concerned with the threat that The Governor poses. Caesar Martinez Mitch belongs to a group led by Martinez when he's first introduced. Therefore it is logical that he looks up to him, although Mitch is not very affected by the death of Martinez. The Governor When Mitch is introduced for the first time he's taunting the Governor, as he feels himself above him. This changes when the Governor kills his brother and he gets more docile. Tara Chambler When Tara expresses her dismay of Pete taking over the camp, Mitch silences her calling her a "Little Bitch" almost starting a fight, but Lilly stepped in. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The casting call name used for this character was Mack. *The casting call described Mitch as to be "kind of a wise ass". *It is likely the relationship between Mitch and Pete resembles that of Merle and Daryl Dixon, with Mitch's personality resembling Merle's and Pete's personality resembling Daryl's. **Oddly enough, he and Merle share the same initials, MD, as well as having served time in the military and both being the second in command of The Governor. **Also, both Merle and Mitch were finished off by Daryl (Although Merle was a "walker") *He appears to take the role of Jared from the comic series, with Mitch being a tank operator. *He was the first living named character for Daryl Dixon to kill for real unlike Dale's death just being out of mercy. Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Forever Alone Category:Military Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased